


大限将至时，将我温柔地放入漆黑冰凉的泥土

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 人格分裂, 性爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When my time comes around, lay me gently in the cold, dark earth.<br/>No grave can hold my body down, I’ll crawl home to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	大限将至时，将我温柔地放入漆黑冰凉的泥土

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/gifts).
  * A translation of [When my time comes around, lay me gently in the cold, dark earth. No grave can hold my body down, I’ll crawl home to her.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245123) by [Shaish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish). 



> 译者备注：巴基（Bucky）；温特（Winter）。 人物人格分裂。
> 
> задание - Mission  
> красивый - Beautiful  
> Тебе идет красный цвет - You look beautiful in red

作者&译者配乐：Blue Foundation - Eyes on Fire

* * *

 

 

“你确定？”

“我相信你。”

巴基轻轻摇摇头，拇指抚过史蒂夫的脸颊。

“我并不是要求这个。”

史蒂夫依偎过来，嘴唇柔软地贴着巴基的下巴，胡茬粗糙，莫名安慰。

“不，就是这个。”史蒂夫贴在那里低语。

巴基在他身上哆嗦了一下，如一场辐射过他自己身体的温暖骚动，然后史蒂夫感觉到刀口压在了自己的锁骨上，随后交出自己的战栗，刀口沿着他的胸口滑下去，刀尖下压，锋芒毕露，却只是轻得刚刚刺破皮肤而已。

他缓缓将身体沉进床铺里，巴基压上来，垂头，舌尖沿着那道刺痛而上，所经之处，温暖湿润。史蒂夫的心跳变快了，他感觉到匕首在移动，突然倒抽了口气，冰凉的刀尖平压住一个乳头，他弓起背，迎上去。锋利的刃口下压，他听见巴基深吸了口气，移动身体，感觉到巴基的发尾垂下，刷过他的皮肤，巴基的舌头滑过那条新的红线，呼吸热烫得如他身体的其他部分，让史蒂夫感觉到了前所未有的温暖——

巴基移动身体，支起手肘，史蒂夫睁开眼，从他们交缠的坠落中醒来。

他居然一直没有注意到。

他看着巴基将刀交进左手里，停顿，又交回到右手中，交换手肘。史蒂夫等着，由他自己决定他要信任自己几分（ **与哪一面。** ）

巴基右手持刀，停在史蒂夫的脖子上，左手伸到他俩之间。史蒂夫感觉到他的阴茎头戳进自己的两臀间，分开双腿，巴基更安稳地压在他两腿间。

“你确定？”巴基低头看着他问道，头发笼罩着脸庞，一如黑暗天使。史蒂夫会笑话自己的，如果他还能喘得上气的话。

“巴克，”史蒂夫屏息，伸手用手指抚过巴基的脸颊，捧住，巴基闭起双眼，嘴唇压进他的手心里，“等你准备好了。”巴基哼了声，几乎是一声笑，却移动腰胯，压进来——

巴基的眼睛突然睁开，视线垂落，锁定史蒂夫的眼睛，史蒂夫的呼吸瞬间卡在了胸口里。刀锋落下来，压进皮肤，冰冷得一如巴基同时冻结的双眼，缓慢就像他插入的阴茎，直到——

巴基全部进来，史蒂夫颤巍巍地吐出一口气，心跳一秒千里，如鼓点，应和着巴基缓慢而稳定的节奏。兔心与战鼓，急速与恒久。

这就是他们，完完全全，天造地设。

巴基抽出几寸又插进来，史蒂夫倒抽了口气，控制住自己不动，身体紧绷，夹在他们的小腹间的阴茎硬了，摩擦着延伸向巴基自己阴茎的毛发与伤疤，操，史蒂夫能感觉到他的伤疤磨蹭着自己阴茎的皮肤。这不应该对他有任何影响的，它们都是困苦的标志，是一个个节点，代表着史蒂夫无力拯救致使巴基受尽折磨，可——

可它们也是生的标记，是一个个节点，代表着巴基幸存又征服，最终成为了妖魔伪装成人、人伪装成魔的无主之地的王者。

 **“巴克。”** 史蒂夫屏息仰头，双眼紧扣住他的，再无法看向他处，颤抖着任钢蓝色双眼里的冷火夺走呼吸。他分开双腿，任由每一下缓慢落下的撞击撼动自己世界的中心后，又回归到巴基想要的样子。

 **“** ** _задание_** **,** **”** 巴基回答，温柔、低沉、沉静，双眼半闭，缓慢摇晃，镇定挺入，耐心到危险。他弯身，嘴唇贴上刚刚愈合的皮肤，史蒂夫战栗，微微抽气。【译注：Mission】

他的阴茎绷紧了，已经在他们之间湿润了。

**操，他乱了心神。**

“求你。”史蒂夫低语，就在乞怜的边缘，而冬日战士将刀刃更坚定地压向他的喉咙，足以令史蒂夫感觉到温热的血珠，贴着金属画出一道水痕，如缎带裹住他的喉咙，滑进他的头发里，坠落在床上，染红了枕套。

温特的刺入变快，史蒂夫的呼吸亦变快，应和着每一下冲撞而颤动轻吟着。 **“求你，求你。”** 他粗喘着，抬起双手，犹豫不决，不确定他是否可以碰触。

有时候他可以，有时候他不可以。

插入变得更有力；他感觉到温特的双胯角度变高，阴茎撞击着他的前列腺，史蒂夫又倒抽了口气，急喘着，双手最终落下抓住温特的双胯。史蒂夫的声音变得响亮，脚趾抵着床单蜷缩起来，双眼终于落下闭起，但他强迫自己睁开双眼向上看，看见温特正眼神朦胧却专心致志地回视着。【译注：Beautiful】

 **“** ** _красивый_** **,** **”** 温特说着，轻柔致命，俯身沿着那道湿痕舔上去，抬起匕首，撞击开始随着这个动作变短变深入，让史蒂夫呻吟，指尖抓进巴基伤痕累累的皮肤。匕首又压回到他的脖子上，温特微微支起身，左臂撑在他的脑袋旁，重新切进那片刚刚愈合的皮肤里，使它刺痛。

 **“呃嗯……”** 史蒂夫紧咬下唇呻吟着，脚趾再次抵着床单蜷缩起来，鼻腔剧烈呼吸着，胸膛起伏得如数百年来烧毁陷落的古城。

他俩就跟其中的一些一样古老。

 **“** ** _Тебе идет красный цвет_** **,** **”** 温特微喘道，史蒂夫不知道他在说什么，几乎无法再用自己欲望迷离的头脑思考，但这话‘听着’像是某种恭维。温特开始在每下侵入后研磨一下，史蒂夫彻底乱了心神，鲜血再次沿着他脖子的弧度滑落。【译注：You look beautiful in red】

他要冒个险——永远都是跟温特——双手滑上去揽住温特的后腰，指尖抓进皮肤里，慢慢向上拖——

温特战栗了，双胯与呼吸都乱了节奏。史蒂夫能感觉到他硬挺的阴茎更向内推去，又更多地抽出来，又滑回去，长而稳定的撞击令他贴着床面摇晃起来，又还不到让床头板撞上墙，但已足够撼动他四周的世界，令他头晕目眩，落入炙热的仙境，不断喃喃着‘Fuck’。

他感觉到匕首从自己的脖子上移开，滑落到胸口上，绕到他的身侧，像孩童用木棍划过篱笆围栏般数过每根肋骨，然后刀尖压进他身侧，锋利而甜蜜。史蒂夫大声呻吟起来，后背又弓起一点点，感觉到那‘湿热’滑到他的脖子中间，仰头让温特的舌尖攀上他的下颚。

 **“操，求你了。”** 史蒂夫在祈求，屏息的低语，匕首切入，就如措辞性的诱惑，滑下去，落到他的胯骨顶端，同时身体上的侵入变慢又突然加速，‘温热’滑落下去染湿了床。史蒂夫分开大腿平躺在床上，迎向他，迎向那彻底冻结他又令他融化的冰冷。

他感觉到温特的舌头滑上来，以俄语描绘过他的下颚曲线，牙齿慢慢叼住他的耳朵，冲撞再次变得缓慢而悠长，如海水拥抱沙滩般轻摇着他，然后—— **操。**

匕首又回来了，史蒂夫更仰起头，刀口压下来时任由自己的呻吟变得更大声，嗓音贴着金属震颤，温特的冲撞变得短促而深入，每一下都冲击着他的前列腺，史蒂夫的呼吸变快，像在奔跑，就像他一生都在奔跑，现在他终于要停下了——

匕首压上来，温特的冲撞变的尖锐而用力，刀刃同时咬上他的喉咙，史蒂夫大喊一声 **“啊！操！！！”** 高潮了，弓起后背，肌肉抽紧，指尖抓着温特的后背，伤疤与光滑的皮肤就在他的双手间交织。

他的精华洒在他们的小腹之间，被蹭到他们的皮肤上，温特继续刺入，直到他自己也高潮了，一声轻柔的呻吟，就贴着史蒂夫的下颚窝，金属手指弯曲，插入他头边的床单里。

温特的冲撞慢下来，一路轻摇着他们，直到最终停下，他们的呼吸填满了空气里萦绕的沉默无言。

匕首慢慢抬起，移开。他能感觉到温特移动身体，然后那湿热清洁掉他皮肤上的脏乱。

 **“** **我爱你。** **”** 史蒂夫低语着，感觉到微微的移动，然后是一声微弱的‘嘭’，床垫动了下。

他微微睁开眼，转头看见那把匕首就插在床垫上，知道这是温特说‘我也爱你’的方式。

每一次都知道，知道被到刺穿的不是他。这次是第七次。

史蒂夫闭上眼，转回头去，努力恢复呼吸，感觉到舔干净那些血红的‘缎带’后温特立刻贴着史蒂夫的脖子藏起了自己的脸。史蒂夫慢慢移动身体，用双手双腿紧紧圈住他，抱着巴基度过转换恢复。

片刻后，他感觉到温暖与冰凉的皮肉与金属捧住他的身体两侧，他的肋骨，他的腰，起初很温柔随后变得坚决，同时巴基慢慢开始颤抖起来。

史蒂夫自始至终都抱着他，经历开始沾湿他皮肤的热泪和颤抖，低喃着‘嘘嘘嘘。’，温柔地亲吻那头黑发，一遍遍地诉着说：

**“我爱你。”**

而在他，等同于：

**我相信你。**

**“我爱你。”** 巴基颤抖着低声回应，在他，意义相等。

始终如此，不曾改变。

 

The End


End file.
